Pierrot Van den Bossche
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Pierrot_Van_den_Bossche" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Pierrot Van den Bossche is een hoofdpersonage van voorjaar 1995 tot en met 6 januari 1997 vertolkt wordt door diverse baby's, van 6 januari 1997 tot en met voorjaar 2006 door Kristof Van de Vondel en van najaar 2006 tot en met 4 april 2012, op 25 december 2013, van 4 maart 2014 tot en met 11 april 2014 en op 24 december 2014 door Guillaume Devos. 'Familie en Liefdesleven ' Pierrot is de jongste zoon van Rita Van den Bossche en Dirk Cockelaere. Hij had één oudere broer: Pierrot Cockelaere die jong stierf aan leukemie. Via zijn moeder had hij een halfbroer: Paul Van den Bossche die jong stierf aan wiegendood. Via zijn vader heeft hij een halfbroer Justin Cockelaere en een halfzus Gail Cockelaere. Rob Gerrits was jarenlang zijn stiefvader, die hij altijd 'papa Rob' noemde. Pierrot werd na zijn geboorte een hele tijd opgevangen door zijn pleegouders Ingrid Van den Heuvel en Herman De Bie omdat Rita in de gevangenis zat. In zijn puberjaren heeft Pierrot een vriendinnetje Shana, met wie hij zelfs even van huis wegloopt. Uiteindelijk groeiden ze uit elkaar. Zijn eerste relatie als volwassene is met Lobke Corneel. Deze blijft niet erg lang duren als gevolg van Pierrots slippertje met Evy Hermans. Pierrot en Evy geven hierna hun relatie een kans. Deze relatie houdt langer stand, maar kent ook moeilijke periodes. Pierrot bedriegt Evy met Malika Van Gils en verwaarloost haar ook wanneer hij met zijn muziekgroepje bezig is. De relatie komt tot een einde, maar de twee blijven wel vrienden. Enkele maanden later proberen ze hun relatie nog een tweede kans te geven, maar Pierrot maakt weer dezelfde fout door een slippertje te begaan met Leki. Hun relatie loopt definitief op de klippen. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Pierrot studeerde Sociaal Werk in Leuven en zat samen met Lobke Corneel, Evy Hermans en Leen Van den Bossche op kot. Hij zet echter zijn studies stop wanneer hij het muziekgroepje The Project opstart. Hij wordt de manager van het groepje met Iljo, Malika Van Gils als frontzangeres en Niko Schuurmans achter de piano. Na het mislukken van The Project gaat Pierrot solliciteren bij Cultuurcentrum Mechelen voor een job op de cultuurdienst van het gemeentehuis. Wanneer Gerda Donckers erachter komt dat hij geen diploma heeft, moet Pierrot deze zo snel mogelijk behalen. Eind december 2011 neemt Pierrot ontslag als ambtenaar om zich bezig te houden met de weegschalen voor Benin, waar Leki bezig is met een project voor Vredeseilanden. In februari 2012 gaat Pierrot aan de slag als cafémedewerker in de Jan en Alleman om daarna definitief naar Honduras te verhuizen. Daar gaat hij aan de slag bij Vredeseilanden. 'Trivia' *Acteur Guillaume Devos had een kleine gastrol tijdens de 3000ste aflevering als journalist die Jan Van den Bossche lastig valt in het ziekenhuis. *Guillaume Devos verliet in 2012 op eigen initiatief de soap. Hij gaf aan dat hij was uitgekeken op de rol van Pierrot als voortdurende wereldverbeteraar. Hij sloot een terugkeer op lange termijn niet uit, maar enkel als Pierrot voortaan 'stouter' zou mogen zijn. *In de aflevering van 20 mei 2011 (Aflevering 4630) wordt nog eens de volledige naam van Pierrot vermeld: Pierrot Charles Marleen Paulus Van den Bossche. Dit is een verwijzing naar de overleden overgrootvader Charles Van den Bossche, overleden tante Marleen Van den Bossche en overleden broer Paul Van den Bossche. 'Generiek' Intro2 versie1 foto07.png Intro2 versie4 foto07.png Intro3 versie1 foto05.png Intro3 versie3 foto07.png Intro3 versie5 foto05.png Pierrotcb.jpg G4-11.JPG G6.2-4.png 'Galerij' familieellenguillaume.jpg familieguillaume1.jpg Portret2007 Pierrot 1.jpg familieguillaume4.jpg familieguillaume5.jpg Portret-pierrot.jpg Category:Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Cockelaere Category:Pierrot Van den Bossche